Enchantress
Enchantress is a another specie class which is supernatural, like a shinigami. Enchantresses in general are the supposed to be the guardian of nature. They are elder spirits that possesses certain abilities which aids them in creating balance and protecting earth. These spirits are hiding in remote areas usually protecting a certain area (such as a river, a forest, etc). Enchantress are generally harmless, unless anyone attacks them directly or the area they protect. But some enchantress eat humans, and devour souls. Appearance These creatures in their natural state are somewhat human in form. They are alluring in looks, which aids them in catching human prey, or at least alluring them to be slaves. Their real looks are still human, but with sharp teeth, pointed ears, fiery eyes and sharp nails. Some other enchantress, specifically the ones that turned evil, looked like monsters with hairy skin, dark complexion, evil eyes, and really scary. The good ones however, remains human in appearance. History Legends say that enchantress are spirits that existed long before shinigamis nor humans existed. They lived in harmony, protecting nature, preserving life. When shinigamis started to exist, Enchantresses were the ones who gave them powers and thought them skills. Everything seemed fine. That was until Humans exploited the areas they protect, and shinigamis and Enchantresses grew mindless clan wars. Because of such occurances, the enchantress were divided into two primary factions, the dark and the white ones. The dark ones bore grudges on humans and shinigamis and attacks them. They lived in remote areas, and kills anything that is near them. The white ones on the other hand, decided to live secludedly, giving way to humans as they expand, trying not to hurt humans, but instead, understand them for their doing. Shinigamis and white enchantresses tried to live in harmony and even grew councils to unite them. But sabotage from the dark ones did not fail to destroy the frail bond of the two species. Shinigami's declared war against the enchantresses, Enchantresses collected all men and sent them to war, leaving only the women at peace and security. But the shinigamis were more adapted to fighting than the other, which led to the enchantresses' fall. The shinigamis, seeing the enchantresses as a threat eliminated everyone left. But some escaped and lived. For years, decades, and centuries, Soul Society thought that enchantresses were extinct, new generations even believe that they were myth. But they were wrong. Powers & Abilities There are a number of powers that the enchantresses possess. Some are passed down to shinigamis, while some are only learned by other enchantresses. These Ailities are banned for enchantresses in The Departments. *'Telepathy: '''Enchantress in general have the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. Mastery levels differ from person to person, some are even able to communicate with humans or shinigamis. *'Cursing: One special ability they have naturally is ability to cast curses. This practice has been banned by white enchantresses but was continued by dark ones. Some curses are able to bring illness, weakness, bad luck, and the strongest curses could cause death. Cursing was banned through a lot of reasons, one big reason is that, each curse creates a hollow. The created hollow's strength depends on how strong the curse is. To cast a curse, the enchantress must have a strong feeling of hate, fear, anger, lust, or any negative emotion. *'''Disintegration: Enchantresses could disintegrate their body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. They could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. their projectiles were colored depending on the family that they are in. There are dozens of variety in these colors, yellow, orange, red, black, and on the royal families, violet, white, a combination of black and red. Disintegration allows them to travel to areas with ease. *'Body Alteration: '''Enchantresses also has the ability to manipulate the way they look, such as the lenght of thier hair, the color and look of their eyes, the lenght of their nails and turning their teeth into fangs and their ears to pointed ones. They look alluring and beautiful through subconcious body alteration, which was natural on them. *'Enchanced Learning Ability: 'Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. Some are even able to learn bankai in hours using the very dangerous way that the Daydreamer made. *'Animal Morphing: '''Just like Yoruichi, enchantresses has the ability to morph into an animal. Enchantresses could change to one type of animal that they want, but it requires thorough training and severe processes. They keep most of their abilities, although their effect is greatly diminished. They could speak in this form and understand human language.